Unexpected Things in Life
by Ruby Devil
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura has been chatting to each other for about three years. They think they don't know each other but they actually do, they even go to the same school! Sakura thinks Syaoran is a jerk though because he's the school player....full summary in
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own CCS.  
  
My second fanfic! ^^ My other story is almost done so I started on this one. Hopefully this story will be more _succesful_ than the other one.   
LOL I hope you'll read and review this one! -^_^-  
Syaoran and Sakura met in a chatroom about three years ago. They've been chatting to each other every day since they met. In reality they think   
they don't know each other but they do, they even go to the same school! Syaoran is the school's player;handsome, charming, sweet to all the girls.   
Sakura is popular, sexy, hott to all the guys. Sakura thought he was a jerk....what happens when they find out everything?  
Syaoran-17  
  
Sakura-17  
  
  
No magic, clow cards, or Kero in this story. This is totally AU. And just so everyone knows, I stopped reading fanfics ever since I started   
writting. That way none of my plots are similar to any other plots on ff.net. If it is **I DIDN'T COPY IT**. It could just be a coincidence. Now   
that that's out of the way, enjoy the first chapter! ^^   


**Unexpected Things in Life**  
_By:crystalmoon  
  
Chapter 1- Birthday  
_  
*****  


**Little Wolf 311**:Hey Blossom-chan =)  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Hey Little wolf  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:Where have you been this past week? I missed you.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Ugh, it's the stupid projects and reports and homework from school. It's like up to my ear.  
  
**Little Wolf 311**: LOL. Since I can't give you a real gift or anything, I wanna give you this. It's kinda like a birthday gift.  
Little Wolf directed connected with Cherry Blossom sending her an animated blob GIF singing happy birthday. Then he sent her a GIF of a dozen pink rose.  
**Cherry Blossom**:Thank-you so much! You actually remembered my birthday!  
  
**Litttle Wolf 311**:How could I not remember my best friend's birthday?  
_Oh...he only thinks of me as a friend._  
**Cherry Blossom**:That's so nice of you to remember though.  
  
**Litttle Wolf 311**:;D Hey! Remember you said you'd sing for me on your birthday?  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Oh yeah I did ^^;;;. Okay well if you go deaf it's your own fault! Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
**Litttle Wolf 311**:LOL pshhh whatever.  
Cherry Blossom sang thorugh her microphone, letting Little Wolf hear her singing.  
_Let me be your's tonight  
Hold me tight, through the night  
leave this world far behind  
Take me high, to your paradise....  
_Her voice souned like the angels from heaven singing to him and him only.  
_You are the one I love  
You are the one I need  
You're the only one in my heart  
Baby come save me.  
_ She stopped singing after the first time thorugh the chorus.  
**Litttle Wolf 311**:Hey, why did you stop?  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:That's all you get to hear =P  
  
**Litttle Wolf 311**:Awww...well you sing good though!  
The two chatted for two hours after that before signing off.  
**Litttle Wolf 311**:Well it's late an we both have school tomorrow.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Yeah. Night Little Wolf.  
  
**Litttle Wolf 311**:Sweet dreams Blossom-chan. Talk to you tomorrow.  
An auburn hair girl turned off her computer with a smile on her lips. _He always makes me feel better._  


*****

  
A boy with amber eyes turned off his P.C. smling to himelf. _She always makes my day._

  
*****

  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!  
  
  
17 year old Sakura Kinomoto's alarm clock went off like crazy. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She looked at her clock seeing it was 7:30. "7:30!?   
Hoe! I'm late again!! Practice's starting in twenty minutes!!" She threw her uniform on her in a rush.  
Downstairs her brother was counting down. "5...4...3...2...1..crash" And as he predicted, Sakura tumbled down the stairs landing on her butt.   
"Owwwwie...." She rubbed her butt. "You beter hurry if you wanna get to school on time baka." Sakura glared daggers at her brother. "Shut up   
Touya!" Sakura grabbed her shoes and ran out the door.   
  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Touya shook his head slowly watching the door. Sakura opened the doors and grabbed her backpak from Touya. "I'll get you for this   
Touya." said Sakura slamming the door behind her. Touya rolled his eyes. _She can't do anything to me. pffffft_  


*****

  
"Where is she Tomoyo? She said she'd be here early today. We have tryouts in minutes!" Chelsea stomped around frustrated with Sakura's tardiness.   
"Don't worry. I'm sure Sakura will be here before the bell rings." Tomoyo smiled reasuringly at Chelsea.   
  
  
"Tomoyo! Chelsea!" Sakura ran up to the two girls out of breath. "Finally you're here Sakura! Hurry and change! Tryouts are starting!" The three girls   
ran to the locker room to get changed in to their athletic clothes.   
  
  
"Did you talk to him last night Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah. He's so sweet! He sent me a blob singing happy birthday and a dozen roses!" "Oh,   
that's so KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!! Wouldn't it be cool if he was someone you knew?" "Nobody I know is sweet, kind, funny, charming like him. *dreamy sigh*"   
"*giggles* We better report to the field." Tomoyo and Sakura took their pom-poms and signed in.   


*****

  
"Hey Syaoran! The cheerleading tryouts are starting!" "Yeah Syaoran. Sakura's gonna be there too!" Syaoran slouched in his seat with his hands in   
his pockets. "Sakura who?" The boys anime fell to the ground. "Sakura Kinomoto. She is **the** hottest girl in school!" Syaoran rasied an   
eyebrow at his friends. "I have no idea who that is." They anime fell again. "Argh whatever!" They dragged Syaoran out to the field with   
them.  
  
  
"Okay! I will have everyone who's trying out for the squad go first. The girls who are trying out for captains will go last." Tomoyo and Chelsea got in   
the line for the sqaud and Sakura got in the line for captain. There was only three girls trying out for captain;Sakura, Lily, and Leena.   
  
  
"You might as well give up Kinomoto. You may have been captain last year, but this year I'm going to be captain!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Leena   
and ignored her. "Good luck Sakura!" Lily smiled at Sakura giveing her a thumbs up. "You too Lily!"   
  
Syaoran along with his budies watched as the first group of girls ran on to the field yelling and cheering.   
  
  
"Ready!? Okay! One, two, three, four *hurkey* ready or not we're here to score! So just, watch out, we're coming back for more! We show it, it's   
true, we're always in the lead! With navy, white, and red, we conquer and succeed! Tomeda! Woo!!" (I know...how corny...)  
The guys whistled and hollered at the girls. After the first group sat down, the second went up. It continued like that until every group had went.   
Now it's time for the captains. "Each of you will need to pick out four girls to help you on your routines that you made up. You'll each need to do a   
toe touch in the air, followed by a hurkey on the second time. Once they place you on the ground, you'll do a cartwheel, backflip, backflip,   
cartwheel, split."   
  
  
Lily went first. She chose Sakura, Tomoyo, Chelsea, and Mary to help her on the routine. Lily did her routine extremely well. Everyone clapped and   
cheered for her. Next up was Leena. She chose her 'gang' to help her. She did a routine that seemed better and more complicated than Lily's. "Let's   
see you beat that Kinomoto." she snickered as she walked past Sakura.   
  
  
_Get ready to face defeat Leena._ Sakura had a glitter in her eyes showing her confidence. She chose Lily, Tomoyo, Chelsea, and Mary. They   
five girls staggered across the field with Sakura in front.  
"Hit it Ladies!" Sakura yelled. The music turned on playing "Heaven". They all crouched down and when the music turned on the popped up. First they   
grapevined to the left, then to the right brushing their left shoulders. All the guys whistled and cheered Sakura on as she danced on the field. The   
song was coming to and end and so was Sakura's routine. The four girls lifted Sakura up on their hands and threw her into the air. She did a toe   
touch and a hurkey the second she was thrown in the air. Once they placed her on the ground she ran from one end of the field doing the flips.   
"Woo!!!!!" The boys in the stand went wild. Everyone clapped except for Leena and her gang. "Gather around girls! You all did well! However, I've   
chosen the captains and co-captains of this year's squad. Leena is the....co-captain for this year's squad!" Everyone clapped and patted Leena on   
her back. "What!!!!!!???? CO-captain????!!!!!"   
  
  
"So that means this year's captain is, and last year's, Sakura Kinomoto!" "Wooo!!!! Way to go Sakura!!" The boys in the stand, including Syaoran,   
chanted "Sa-kur-a! Sa-kur-a! Sa-kur-a! She the hottest of them all!" Leena's face flushed with envy all over. _That bitch! I should have been   
captain!_ She stomped away with her group following behind her.  
  
  
"Great job Sakura!" said Lily. "Thanks! You too!" "Next year, can you teach me? I wanna be captain when you're gone." "No problem!" The boys ran   
down from the bleachers to congragulate Sakura. "Wow! You were awsome Sakura!" "Yeah, you smoked everyone else!" A guy touched Sakura on the   
shoulder and made a sizzling sound. "Yeow! You're hott." Chelsea pulled on his ear. "What did you say Yamazki??" "Uhh..uh..you're hott too baby!"   
Chelsea let go of her boyfriend's ear. "That's more like it."  
  
  
"Thanks for all your comments guys. I really need to get to class now! Bye!" Sakura and Tomoyo ran to the locker room. "Wow Sakura. You're the guy   
magnet at our school!" "Ewww...I don't like any of them. I don't even know half of them!" "I bet you like that little wolf guy....don't you???"   
"Uhh..what are you talking about Tomoyo?!" Sakura said blushing. "let's get to class now!"  


*****

  
"Alright settle down class. This is a classroom, not a jungle. Yamazki! Get off the desk and stop acting like an ape." The class laughed at Yamazki and   
Chelsea slid down in her chair hoping no one would see her. "It's okay Chelsea." Sakura said. "God, it's so embarrassing when he does that!"   
  
  
The teacher explained the algebra lesson to the class. Sakura ignored her teacher, drawing Little Wolf. She drew everything that she could think of.   
_ He must look like one of these pictures I drew!_   
  
  
"Sakura?" Sakura jerked her head up to see the teacher looking at her. "Would you mind telling us the answer to this problem? You seemed to be off   
in some kinda of wolrd of your own. I figured maybe you already know this stuff." Sakura looked at the problem written on the board. "Pie over 4."   
The students gasped including the teacher.  
  
  
"The answer is pie over 4." "Excellent. Would you mind working it out for us?" Sakura went to the board to work out the problem. Almost every guy in   
the classroom tried to look under her skirt as she passd them. Sakura explained to the class every single step. "Good work Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura   
turned arund to go back to her seat.  
  
  
Leena stuck her foot out tripping Sakura. She fell forward landing on Syaoran's lap. "Hellooo gorgeous." he winked at her. The class went ooooh and   
ahhh. Leena looked at Sakura with fires in her eyes.  
  
  
Usually you would say sorry when you land on someone, but Sakura sclowed at Syaoran. She stood up and straightned her skirt. "Don't ever touch   
me again player." she hissed. "Scratch, scratch. You landed on me." Sakura sat down in her desk dreaming about her Little Wolf again.  


*****

  
"Finally!" Sakura stretched her arms taking in a huge breath. "School is exactly like a prison." "I couldn't agree with you more Sakura." said Tomoyo.   
"Where's Chelsea Tomoyo?" "Oh, she and Yamazki went to that new ice cream shop that just opened up." "Ohhh...I better hurry and go...Touya is   
probably waiting for me. It's my turn to cook tonight. See ya tomorrow Tomoyo!" Tomoyo and Sakura went their seperate ways home.  
  
  
Sakura ran home until she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" sakura said getting up. "How funny, usually the person who bumps into   
someone says sorry or are you okay, but you do the exact oppisite." That voice, that could onyl mean one thing. "Ugh, it's you again. Aren't you in   
almost all of my classes? Why are you foloowing me around?"   
  
  
"I wasn't following you around. My home is on this street." "Yeah right. Move it playa." Syaoran blocked Sakura's path. He waved a finger back and   
forth in front of her face. "Why are you in such a hurry?" "To get away from you." She poked him hard on the chest. "Oooh fiesty. What do you say I   
treat you to dinner on Thursday night?" She looked at him confused. "Dinner? With you?" Sakura bursted out laughing. "That's funny. Why would I   
ever wanna go with you?"  
  
  
Syaoran brought her closer to him and placed his hand on the back of her thigh. He moved his hand up her thigh squeezing her butt(bad Syaoran ^^   
LOL). Sakura squeaked, but soon growled at Syaoran. She slapped his hand away from her with a big anime vein popping out of her head. "DON'T   
YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN SYAORAN LI!!! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, LOOK AT ME AGAIN, OR EVEN SPEAK TO ME AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR EYES   
OUT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!" Sakura panted after all that screaming.   
"Has anyone ever told you you look even hotter when you're mad?" More veins popped out of Sakura's head. "ARGH!!! SHUT UP!!!" Syaoran couldn't   
help but laugh at Sakura. "Can't a guy have a little fun with you? " "Fun? Fun?! You call that fun?! you call touching my butt fun?!" Syaoran stopped   
laughing and nodded. "ARGH!!!" "Quit PMSing." More veins popped out of her head. "I'M NOT PMSing!!!!" Sakura yelled. She pushed Syaoran out of her   
way stomping home.  
Syaoran fell to the ground laughing.  
--------------  
LOL I think this chapter was a bit funny, don't you? LOL So what ya think? Like? Don't like? Tell me so I can decide wether or not to continue with   
the story. ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**-I do not own CCS.  
Thank-you everyone for all the reviews I got in the last chapter! I never expected to recieve that much! Really, I didn't! -^_^- And I'm sorry for not   
updating my stories for SUCH a looooong time!!! but school is really making me behind in my writing...there's alot of tests...projects...reports..as   
you can tell in my story I included how I felt about school and kinda why I haven't been updating frequently. Turns out this fanfic might be more   
successful than my other one! So, I am continuing on with it! ^___^ Also, My other fanfic I had lost ALL inspiration for it so it's not very interesting   
and the choice of words is horrible as you can tell. Now, on with chapter two! ^^  
  
Thank-you to all thses reviewers!   
**-Naima  
  
-I=stupid   
  
-Gamble with fate  
  
-TaoRen  
  
-White Eternity  
  
-neon rose  
  
-frenz4eva  
  
-Allie  
  
-DizAznAnge  
  
-angel kisses  
**l 

**Unexpected Things in Life**  
_By:crystalmoon  
  
Chapter 2-Yet another break-up  
_  
*****

  
Sakura stomped home angrily with anime veins all over her head. _Stupid Syaoran Li who the hell does he think he is touching me like that???!!! _   
She slammed the house door making everything rumble and shake.  
"Finally you're home. I was starving." Touya said. Sakura didn't wanna talk to anyone right now. She went inside the kitchen to make dinner. Touya   
knew something was wrong. Usually if he said something, Sakura would always have a comeback. "Alright what's wrong this time?" Sakura flipped   
the beef still ignoring Touya.  
"Tell me Sakura, you know you wanna tell me." Sakura finally responded but not in a kind way. "Shut up Touya! I'm not in the mood." Touya walked   
up to Sakura and squinted at her. "Is it that time of month or something?" Right there and then she lost it. "ARGH!!! I'M NOT ON MY PERIOD!!! WHY   
DO ALL YOU PEOPLE THINK I AM!!!!?????"   
  
Touya scooted away from Sakura with sweatdrops all over his head. "Sorry I asked...." Sakura continued flipping the beef until it was ready to be   
put between the bread. _Stupid Syaoran Li...why am I even getting worked up over a tiny thing like that?_ "Food's ready Touya!" Sakura   
waited to see her brother coming into the kitchen but she didn't.  
  
She walked into the living and there was Touya sitting on the couch. "Food's ready!" Touya looked at his sister suspiciously. "Are you okay?" He said   
putting his hand on her forehead. Sakura slapped his hand away from her. "Of course I'm okay!" she said cheerfully. "I'm not eating yet. You go   
ahead." She ran upstairs to her room turning on her computer to let it load.   
  
"I swear it's that time of month...."  
  
The computer loaded and Sakura signed on her screen name. She looked on her buddy list and Little Wolf 311 wasn't active. "Where could you be   
Little Wolf?" She was just aout to sign off when the alert popped up.  
  
*Alert! Little Wolf 311 had just signed on!*  
  
Sakura opened his window and Imed him right away.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**: Hey! I am so glad to see you!  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:I'm glad to see you too Blossom-chan.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:I had the worst day ever! Erg, this stupid guy told me to stop PMSing. I was not PMSing!  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:LOL haha that's funny though. Don't worry about that idiot (A/N:LOL). He was just probably trying to get your attention or   
something.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Probably...so how was your day?  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:It was great! haha Probably the best day I've ever had. I talked with this girl today or should I say insulted her? LOL but   
damn she's hott!   
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Oh really?  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:Yeah but not as hott and sexy as you ~_^   
  
Sakura felt her heart skip a beat when he said. Even though he was only kidding, she felt like he meant it for real.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Me? haha nah.  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:I bet you're really hott. When you go walking in the streets guys be like Oh snap! Who's that girl? Oooh she's so fine! and they walk into a wall or something.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:hahaha you're so funny.  
  
**Little Wolf 311**: I'm only stating what's true.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Psshh whatever.  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:You know I'm right.   
Sakura was just about to continue on with ther conversation but she remembered she had a report due tomorrow.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Hoe! I forgot! I have a report due tomorrow!  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:Awww! so soon?  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow.  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:Alright, I'll think of something.   
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Talk to you soon! *huggle*  
  
**Little Wolf 311**: Yeah. Bye Blossom-chan!   
Syaoran signed off kinda sad and embarrassed. _Oh God, why did I say that?_ He couldn't believe he had said she was hott and sexy.   
He felt kinda sad because they didn't talk for a very long time like they usually did. He remembered he was gonna call his girlfriend today.   
  
*Dial, RIIIING*  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Mary. It's me Syaoran."  
  
"*squeal* Hey Syaoran-kun!" She wondered why he didn't call her sugar or honey but just said hi Mary.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" She kinda had an idea what he was going to say.  
  
"I don't think it's going to work out between us anymore.  
  
"Oh.." She said sadly.  
  
"It's not you, it's me.I hope we can still be friends."  
  
"Yeah! Of course we can still be friends!" she tried sounding like she was okay but the poor girl was crying he heart out on the other end of the   
phone.  
  
"Thanks for understanding. I have to go now. Bye"  
  
"Bye Syaoran." Mary hung up the phone feeling like someone had ripped her heart out. She really loved Syaoran. _Get a grip on yourself Mary. You'll find a better guy soon._  
  


*****

  
  
"Stupid report!!" Touya and Fujitaka could hear Sakura all the way from downstairs. "Uh, Sakura, honey? Is everything alright?" "Yeah dad! Just fine!"   
Upstairs Sakura was scribbling down stuff about the pre-historic ages. "Grrr...why couldn't it have been the middle ages? or the ice age? Why   
the pre-historic age? There's nothing to write about!"  
  
Over an dover she wrote something down then erased it. After hours of endless erasing she finally had the report done. "There! Eight pages!" She   
placed the report on her desk and went to bed in her school uniform.  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
As always, Sakura's alarm clock went off like crazy. "Aaah! I'm late again!" Good tihng she was in her uniform. She brushed her teeth and tied her   
hair back.   
  
"5...4...3...2...1...crash" Touya and Fujitaka counted down to when Sakura would come falling down the stairs. "Hey! I didn't know you two counted   
down!" "It's like this everyday Sakura. You wake up late and you go tumbling down the stairs." "Who asked you Touya?" "You did." I did not!"   
"Did too!" "Did--" "Cut it out you two! Sakura you're going to be late and Touya...go do something!"   
  
Sakura ran to school again like always. On the way she bumped into Syaoran. "Sakura Kinomoto, how many times are you gonna bump into me?"   
"Whatever." She dusted the gravel off her white skirt, running in the direction of the school. "Hey! wait up!"   
  
Syaoran ran trying to catch up to Sakura. "What do you want?" "Can we walk to school together?" "No." "Can I walk with you?" "No." "Can I--"   
Sakura shut Syaoran up by placing her hand over his mouth. "Don't talk to me." She walked off once again and Syaoran persued her. Syaoran   
walked on the side of Saura glancing at her once in a while.   
  
When they arrived at school kids pointed at them and whispered. "Omg *whisper* they look so cute together!" "*wisper* Are they going out?"   
"Aww man! There goes my chance with her." "Gosh *point* *whisper* I wish I was Sakura."   
  
Sakura was getting annoyed by all the whispering and pointing. Syaoran however took advantage of that chance. He placed an arm around Sakura's   
waist, pulling her very close to him. Everyone whispered even more. Sakura was taken by complete surprise. She glared at Syaoran her most   
vicious glare ever. He only smirked at Sakura.   
  
Sakura pushed Syaoran and held him by his shirt collar. "Listen here Syaoran Li! Don't ever touch me again! If you do I will chop your hands off and   
feed it to the bloodhounds over there across the street." she hissed and glared at him with enormous flames in her eyes.  
  
Far away Leena and her friends were staring at Sakura planning something. "So today in athletics." "Okay."  
  
Sakura finally put Syaoran down after she realized people were staring at her. She droped him down feeling embarrassed. Minutes after things went   
back to the way they were. A group of guys ran up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura." "Umm hey guys." _Do I know these people???_ "Is it true? Are you   
and Syaoran going out??" "Oh, no!" "I was wondering something." "A guy from the group stepped out." "Will you go out with me Sakura?" "I'm   
sorry...I don't...I'm not interesed in anyone at the moment." _Do I even know him??_ "Oh, I understand." "Yeah...I have to get going now."   
  
Sakura fast walked to her first period class;athletics. "I heard what happened this morning in the front Sakura." "Yeah Sakura." "Urgh...that player   
is so annoying! He keeps bothering me!" "Looks like someone has a crush on you!" Chelsea sang. "Ewww!!" "*giggle* I'm just kidding Sakura."   
  
The girl and boy atheltic class was at the same time. The girls would get one half of the field and the boys get the other half. First the girls did   
some volleyball skills and then the cheerleaders worked on their routine.   
Sakura did some flips and her cheer. It was then time for them to practice doing flips in the air. Sakura was assigned to work with the co-captain   
and three other girls. Of course Leena wanted her buddies to help her. Sakura, who didn't think any harm could be done, agreed with Leena. The   
threw her in the air letting her do a front flip first. The second time Sakura did a twirl. Instead of cathcing Sakura they let her drop on purpose.   
  
"Aaaah!" Syaoran saw what was happening on the other side of the field. He ran to catch Sakura. "Oof!" She landed in Syaoran's arms safe and   
sound. Leena glared at Sakura. _She was suppose to fall!_ Everyone ran to Sakura to see was she okay. "Are you okay Sakura?" "Are you   
hurt anywhere?" Tomoyo asked the most questions out of anyone.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine." The coach went over the group of students. "Leena, would you mind explaining what you were trying to do exactly?" "Well I uh..uh..   
heh..you see...it's a funny story actually hahaha I uh..wasn't paying attention." Alot of the students glared at Leena and her pals. "See that it   
doesn't happen next time." "Yes ma'am."   
"Uh..you can put me down now." "Oh right." Syaoran dropped Sakura on the ground. "Ow! I said put me down not throw me down!" Syaoran shrugged   
and went back to soccer practice. "It's a good thing that you're okay Sakura." said one of Syaoran's buddies. "Yeah Sakura." "Yamazki helped   
Sakura up before going back to the other side of the field.   
  
"That Leena girl sure does hate you Sakura." "Just wait and see what happens later on today...mwahahaha *choke* ahem. Let's get back to practice   
shall we?" Tomoyo and Chelsea knew Sakura was gonna do something to Leena.  
---------  
Wonder what Sakura's up to? LOL find out next chapter! Review, okie?  
  
**Chapter 3-Operation Payback**  
  
Can anyone answer these questions for me?   
  
1.How many episodes does Shaman King have?  
  
2.Who exactly is Ren in Shaman King?   
  
Thanks! Shaman King just came out in America and I'm just wondering about those things. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**-I do not own CCS.  
  
I've had a reviewer say the cheer moves are kinda short on deatil, well I'll try my best to explain but it's kind of hard since the moves I type are the   
ones I read about or see on t.v. This is only my first year on the cheerleading squad so I don't really know. And sorry if this fanfic is kind of a cliche,   
I just thought this would be a great idea for a funny fic.   
  
Thank-yous  
** -lil darkangel 88   
  
-Kawaiicherry-*huggles you to death for your support*  
  
-Carmela-chan   
  
-fes   
  
-cats_4_wang  
  
-heheangel kisses   
  
-I=stupid   
  
-Midnight Yume-chan   
  
-Mystic_Moon_Empress-*huggles you too* you've reviewed all my fanfics! ^.^  
  
-Gamble With Fate  
  
-coriel  
  
WOOOOOOOOW!!! I've never had that many reviews for one chapter ever!!!! Woot woot!!! Thank-you you guys!!!!! =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD   
  


****Unexpected Things in Life**  
_By:crystalmoon  
  
Chapter 3-Operation Payback  
_  
*****  
During athletics the girls noticed how quiet Mary was. "Hey Mary, what's wrong? You're so quiet today." "Oh nothing guys." Alice butted in the middle   
of their conversation. "You didn't hear? Syaoran broke up with Mary!" "What?!" Sakura was the most upset about this, even more upset than Mary.   
"He broke up with you?!" Mary nodded sadly at Sakura. "That stupid bastard! Don't worry Mary, I'll get him for this! And you'll find a better guy than   
him! Way better! I can guarante you that!"  
"Thanks Sakura."  
  
"No problem!"   
The rest of first period Mary seemed to be more cheerful. Inside Sakura's mind she was thinking of millions of ways to get revenge on Leena. _I   
could pants her...nahh too easy....I could fill her shoes with gravy...nahh...to simple. No one would be able to see._ Just then it hit Sakura. _Got   
it!_ She had glitter in her eyes. She laughed evill to herself thinking about Leena's priceless reaction.  
"Jeez, look at Sakura, Tomoyo." Chelsea pointed over to Sakura cackling to herself. "She's lost it. Maybe landing in Syaoran's arms did something to   
her..."   
  
"Haha. She has that look. Someone is about to get a taste of Sakura."  


*****

  
"Syaoran! How did it feel to hold Sakura in your arms??"   
  
"Yeah Syaoran. How did it feel?" Syaoran acted like it wasn't a big deal. "Normal. It just felt like holding any other chick." The boys were shocked.   
"Just normal?? You call holding **Sakura Kinomoto** normal???"   
  
"What I wouldn't give to hold her in my arms man!" Syaoran ran his hand through his hair slouching in his chair. "Whatever." The principal's voice   
boomed on the speakers. "Would students Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li please report to the office at once?"   
  
"See ya children." Syaoran gave them a peace sign making his exit out of the classroom.   
Sakura didn't know why the principal had called her to the office. When she stepped in the office there was Syaoran Li sitting on the desk with his   
arms folded over his chest. "The principal will now see you two." Sakura and Syaoran both headed for the door. Syaoran stopped and said, "You go   
first, I insit."   
  
"Oh no, I couldn't. Ladies first." She did kind of a little bow to Syaoran. Syaoran wasn't at all annoyed by her comment. "So you're not a lady?" he   
said as he walked into the office. _Grr!! That Syaoran Li!!!_ steam was coming out of Sakura's ears.  
"Have a seat." Principal May offered them. Sakura and Syaoran sat down on the couch on the west side of the office. "I called you two here today to   
plan the senior's two day trip. As you two know, every year the seniors go camping for two days at Deer Creek Cabin. Since you two appear to be   
the most popular students at out school, it seems likely that you two should plan it."   
  
Sakura's eyebrows started twitching. _Me?? with him?? NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_ Syaoran acted cool and said yes. Sakura, however, objected to   
this. "Principal May, can you PLEASE pick some other student?! I don't want to work with him!"  
  
"Sorry Sakura. You know the rules, most popular girl and boy does the planning. You may be excused now." Sakura couldn't believe. _I'm gonna   
have to work with him?! Gah this is so unfair!!_ She stomped out of the office, anger written all over his face.  
  


*****

  
  
At lunch Sakura sat with her cheerleading squad. "What'd the principal call you in there for?" Sakura stabbed her lunch, making it fly everywhere.   
"She wants me to work with that bastard Syaoran..."   
  
"Come on Sakura, it proably won't be that bad."  
  
"Yeah right, you don't have him following you everywhere." Sakura accidentally flung her chopsticks, hitting Leena on the head.  
  
"Who threw that?!" Sakura and her friends couldn't help but laugh. _This is the perfect chance for payback...._ Sakura walked over to Leena   
holding a glass of milk.   
  
"I'm so sorry Leena. Are you okay?" Leen glared at Sakura rubbing her head.   
  
"Just fine Kinomoto. Nothing ma--ahhh! what are you doing!!!???" Sakura had poured her glas of milk all over Leena's head. The kids in the lunchroom   
erupted into laughter. "Leena got milked!" Sakura curtseyed to everyone. "Kinomoto! I'll get you for this!!" Before leaving Sakura said, "Got milk?"   
  
Everyone had enjoyed that little incident in the cafeteria that day. "Wow Sakura, I never knew you would do THAT." Sakura giggled crazily to   
Tomoyo. "She deserved it. Trying to make me fall."   
  
"Don't look now, but here comes Syaoran." Sakura saw Syaoran walking towards them with his jacket over his shoulders. "Ahh! Hide me Tomoyo!"   
Tomoyo laughed at how Sakura looked. "I got to get going Sakura. Ja ne!"   
  
Tomoyo ran past Syaoran giggling like crazy. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her peculiar action. "Sakura!" Syaoran ran up to Sakura. "What do you   
want?" she said with her back facing him. "I was thinking maybe we could get together at that new ice cream shop,Sweets Paradise, and discuss the   
plans for the trip?"   
  
She turned around, but was taken by surprise. _He looks much better like that...._ His shirt wasn't tucked in and he didn't button all the   
buttons, making him look geeky. _Ahhh! What am I thinking???_ She shook her head scolding herself for ever thinking that.  
  
"Whatever. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get away from you." She picked up her book bag. "Well aren't we going?" Syaoran and   
Sakura walked to the ice cream shop in scilence.   
  
When they arrived there, they saw couples everywhere, Couples were feeding each other and snuggling. "Quit staring. I have to be home by six."   
Sakura and Syaoran sat in a booth right next to the window. A waiter came up to the asking what they wanted.  
  
"What can I get for you and your girlfriend?" asked the waiter.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, you two looked like you were together. So what can I get for ya?"  
  
"A strawberry and vanilla sundae."  
  
"I'll have a chocolate and vanilla sundae."   
  
"A strawberry vanilla, chocolate vanilla sunday coming right up."  
  
"So I was thinking we could start off with assigning everyone a cabin first."  
  
"Whatever." Sakura and Syaoran first assigned all the couples at their school a room together first, then randomly did the others. When they were   
done, there was only two names left; Sakura and Syaoran's.   
  
"Heck no I'm not spending a room with you."   
  
"Come on, it won't be that bad."   
  
"I'd rather sleep in a dumpster then stay in a room with you."   
  
Syaoran moved his leg up Sakura's. Sakura glared daggers at him. She kicked him hard on his shin bone. "Aww fuck!" The people in the shop stared at   
Syaoran and Sakura. "What'd you do that for?!" "Maybe it'll teach you to keep your hands and feet to yourself."   
  
The waiter brought their sundaes to them. "Here you go." She placed the sundaes in front of them. Never had Sakura seen a sundae that looked so   
delicious. She licked her lips digging into her sundae. Syaoran stared at her with amusment. "I never knew you liked sundaes so much."   
  
"I love sundaes! They're my most favorite type of snack." To Syaoran Sakura looked like a five year old eating her sundae. "So what are we gonna do   
about the cabin problem?" Sakura stopped eating her sundae and stuck her spoon in her mouth thinking. "Hmmm...I know! We can share a cabin,"   
Syaoran got excited "but I get the bed and you get the floor!"  
  
His smile turned into a frown. _Not exactly what I had in mind..._ "You're not saying anything so I guess you agree? Great!" He was just about to   
protest when Sakura took a scoop of her sundae sticking it into Syaoran's mouth. "It tastes good doesn't it?" It did taste good but she had put too   
much sundae into his mouth. His whole mouth was going numb.  
  
He took the spoon out fannig his mouth. "God it's cold!!" Sakura giggled forgetting that she didn't like him. Syaoran had never seen Sakura act this   
way when he was around ever. She looked, well, she looked cute. He smirked to himself an idea hitting him. He took his spoon and scopped up and   
enormous piece of his sundae sticking it in Sakura's mouth.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, rapidly pulling the spoon out. "Cold! Cold!" Syaoran laughed at Sakura's reaction. Sakura couldn't help but either. For a while   
they were friends, but Sakura remembered about him breaking up with Mary. Her carefree expression turned serious facing Syaoran.   
  
"Is that all we're gonna do today?" Syaoran stopped laughing confused. One minute it seemed like they were cool with each other but now she's   
being mean towards him again. " Yeah I guess." "Okay, I'm leaving now." She reached in her pocket for five dollars paying for her sundae. "Here's the   
money for what I ordered." Syaoran shook his head returning the money to her.   
  
"My treat." He smiled at her. "Whatever." "Wait! Let me walk you home." Sakura looked at Syaoran with an eyebrow raised. (Kind of like this, o.O) "I   
can walk home by myself." She left without letting Syaoran speak.  
  
When Sakura arrived home, the welcome Touya gave her wasn't what she had in mind. "Do you know what time it is!!!??? I was just about to call the   
police!!" Sakura looked at her brother confused, then over to the clock. "-_- it's only 5:30 Touya..." "I heard some people said you and a gaki at your   
scool went to the ice cream shop together, is that true?!?!?" "Yes it's true."  
  
Touya's face was red with anger. "If I ever see him I'm gonna beat him to a bloody pulp!" Sakura took her shoes off and walked upstairs. "Great. I'll   
even help you." Touya was shocked. Never had Sakura agreed with him on anything. "Okay....?"  
  
Once in her room she plopped on her bead sighing from such an exciting day. "Wow! That expression on Leena's face was priceless!!" Sakura laughed   
to herself, proud. Sakura didn't feel like talking to Little Wolf 311 today, instead she wanted to play on her PS2, so she sent him an e-mail.   
  
**Dear Little Wolf,  
  
**

Sorry I couldn't get on today, don't get me wrong or anything, I love talking to you but I'm just really not the mood for talking. Yeah...so how   
was you day? Mines was great! =D I finally got my worse enemy back! Mwahahaha! I guess you can say I'm evil, but she deserves it! LOL I wish I   
could meet you or something, but then that mgiht ruin it for us. What we have now, a strong friendship. So anyways, I'm gonna go now. Maybe   
play games for a little while and just go to bed. Lotsa luv,  
  
Sakura  
  
She sent the e-mail turning off her computer, and heading to her playstation.   
-------------  
This chapter didn't really contain any humor....LOL I liked that part about Leena, don't you? Mwahaha I'm so mean haha LOL so review now! 


	4. Chapter 4

WOW!! Thank-you everyone for reviewing!! -^_^- Yet again it took me a week to update...sorry!! Blame it all on school. Here's what I do everyday   
Monday-Friday I have cheer practice until 5. Mondays and Wednesdays after practice I work on my column. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays I   
tutor anyone who needs help in English and Social studies for as long as they need. Yeah, those reasons and school being why I always update so   
late.Okay I would like to thank these reviewers ^.^  
  


**-Jess  
  
-heheangel kisses   
  
-Carmela-chan   
  
-Kiki  
  
-Midnight Yume-chan   
  
-Midnight Crystal   
  
-amy  
  
-chaos-X   
  
-F@l@pino H@ter Sl@yer  
  
-Stargirl-rebels   
  
-I=stupid   
  
-Mystic Moon Empress   
  
-lil darkangel 88   
  
-Kawaiicherry  
  
-x_Goddess_of_the_Sea_x  
  
-Katie  
  
-Geo10  
** Sorry if I forgot anyone!   
  
Now on with the chapter, finally! LOL  
  
**Disclaimer**-*points to chapters of other stories*  
  


**Unexpected Things in Life**  
_By:crystalmoon  
  
Chapter 4- Mistaken Identity_  
*****

  
  
Syaoran came home tired and his mouth still numb from Sakura's ice cream. He opened the door to his apartment and turned on his computer. Boy,   
did he really want to talk to Cherry Blossom right now.  
  
Logging on to AIM, he didn't see Cherry Blossom active but there was one new message in his inbox. He opened up the e-mail findind it from Cherry   
Blossom. He read the message being disaponited. At the bottom it said lotsa luv, but the text was kind of messed up. The only letter he saw as   
an 'a' at the end. (Mwahahaha! You didn't think I would have let them meet so soon? LOL) _a? Her name doesn't end with an 'a'. Heck now that   
I think about it I don't know her name..._  
  
He couldn't believe it. He had almost found out her name but for some reason the text was messed up. "Stupid computer." He smacked his   
computer hard. The whloe screen of his computer flickered then shut off. "What??? Nooooo!" He rubbed his monitor begging for it to be okay.   
"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard!"   
  
The screen turned on again but an alert popped up.   
  
**Warning: A virus has been detcted.**  
  
Syaoran looked at the screen with disbelief. "A virus? You have got to be kidding me." Groaning, he turned off his screen and kicked his shoes off.   
  


*****

  
  
Sakura had just finished the eighth level of Bloody Roar. Her eyes were glued onto the screen, never had she gotten this far. Suddenly a monster   
popped out and attacked. Her life meter went blank. "Ahh...nooooo...all my hard work." She threw her control down stretching her fingers. Her   
whole body jerked up when she suddenly remembered earlier today she had usen her real name to send an e-mail to Little Wolf!  
  
_Oh no..._ She shook her head disapointed in herself. But wait, why should I be worried? I've always wanted to meet him! Wait, what if he   
lives somewhere else, like all the way in China? Nahh... Actually, now she was kind of excited. Maybe they'll meet each other real soon. Who   
knows, he could be somebody she's known for a very long time.  
  
She let her hair fall loosely down to her shoulders and changed into her pajamas, getting ready to go to bed. She sat in bed with her hands   
clasped together in front of her. "Please let me meet Little Wolf real soon." She smiled to herself, then turned off the lamp dozing into dream   
land.  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open slowly. She sat up adjusting to the bright features around her. She turned her head slowly to her alarm clock   
wondering why it didn't go off. "7:45?!?!?!?!?!? School's starting in 15 minutes!!!!!!!"  
  
Downstairs Sakura found a note on the table.  
  
**Good morning, Sakura! Breakfeast in is the kitchen. Touya spent the night at Yukito's house last night. I'll be back late today so tell Touya   
when he gets home it's his turn to cook.   
  
With love,   
dad**  
  
_Great..._ Breakfeast? She doesn't have time for breakfeast. What she needed right now was a way to get to school. Obviously since Touya   
wasn't home or Fujitaka, she had to walk.   
  
Sakura grabbed her coat and backpack, running at full speed to school.   
  
She never noticed but it only took her five minutes if she ran to school. Outside she saw Tomoyo and Chelsea standing with Yamazki in the front   
courtyard waiting for her.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura waved running up to them.  
  
"Sakura!" Chelsea called. Tomoyo looked a little pissed for some reason.  
  
When Sakura ran up to them, Tomoyo exploded.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WENT TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP WITH SYAORAN LI?!?!?!"  
  
The three friends backed away from Tomoyo rubbing their ears. "You didn't need to yell Tomoyo. And nothing happened! And it was the worst   
experience of my life! I don't wanna ever experience something like that again." Sakura knew she was exaggerating, but she wouldn't admit that   
she did have a good time.  
  
"Experience what?" Syaoran walked up to Sakura with both hands in his pocket. "Why are you always at places where you're not wanted?"   
Sakura asked in a rude tone.  
  
"Really? I'm not wanted here? Says who?" Syaoran looked over at Tomoyo, Chelsea, and Yamazki. "Do you three not want me here?" They all   
shook their heads. syaoran turned back to face Sakura flashing her a smile. "Looks like you're the only one who doesn't want me here."  
  
Steam came out of Sakura's head.Nobody but syaoran Li could get to her like this. "Why don't you go hang with that slut Leena?" Syaoran looked   
at Sakura confused. "Leena? Who the heck's Leena?" Sakura pointed to the group of girls glaring at her and Syaoran standing together. She   
pointed to the girl with black hair put in two french braids.  
  
"Her? I don't know her." Next to Sakura, Leena was the second most popular girl in their school. Surely Syaoran knew her. "You mean to tell me   
you never heard of her?" syaoran shook his head. "I don't even know how to spell her name." "It's spelled L-e-e-n-a. Now go hang out with her   
and leave me alone."  
  
'A'...'a'...'a'! _Could it be? Is she really the one?_ Syaoran looked over at Leena standing there giving them nasty looks. _She can't be the   
one...Cherry Blossom sees nicer._ "Bye." Sakura left with her friends heading to first period.  
  
Syaoran was still standing there dumbfounded. He wanted to know. Syaoran walked over to Leena, hopes high that she could possibly be Cherry   
Blossom.  
  
"Yo, Leena?" Leened looked at Syaoran. Her friends were standing in the back mooning over him. "What?" "I was wondering...do you know anyone   
with a screen name Little Wolf 311?" leena looked at Syaoran with a puzzled expression on her face. "What? Who's that?" _Oh...she isn't the   
one_   
  
"Oh nothing." Syaoran laughed nervously walking away from Leena.  
  


*****

  
  
Today the cheerleaders were gonna work on a new routine. Tomoyo had picked out a song called, Bring in the Noise by N`Sync. Sakura had   
thought up all the moves. There were hardly any flips or jumps in this one. All they did were simple twists, turns, twirls and stuff. Leena wasn't   
going let Sakura get away with pouring milk all over her hair yesterday, no she was going to make Sakura pay.  
  
Leena came up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan." Leena said sweetly. Sakura was well aware that Leena would try to get even so she was prepared   
for anything. "Hi." She hugged Sakura acting all buddy buddy with her. "Can we talk for a minute?" "Okay." Leena started talking and both girls   
walked side by side talking.  
  
"You think she's up to something?" Chelsea nudged Tomoyo on the side.   
  
"Definately."  
  
"So I've been thinking about my childish act. I'm really sorry. I guess I was just jealous of you." Leena said in her most sincere voice. She looked   
down to the ground and she tried to trip Sakura. Sakura stepped over Leena's leg causing her to trip herself. Leena fell flat on her face.   
  
All the kids on the field cracked up. "Kinomoto!! I've never been so embarrassed in my life!!" She spitted out the grass that had gotten into her   
mouth. Leena stood up with rage burning in her eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" Sakura said. She pulled down Leena's cheer skirt showing Leena's panties. "Ahhhhhh!!" Leena shrieked. Her face flushed with   
embarrassment. She ran to the girl's locker room screeching.   
  
The boys were on the floor laughing so hard tears were coming out. Syaoran sat on the bench smirking at Sakura. She noticed Syaorna's actions.   
Sakura sent an icy glare down the field. Tomoyo and Chelsea were hanging on to each other for support.   
  
"Oh.wow.Sakura." Chelsea said in between laughs.  
  
"That was so funny!" Tomoyo giggled in a high pitched voice. Sakura couldn't help but laugh herself. That was even better than the incident in   
the cafeteria yesterday. "She had it coming to her." The girls went back to cheer practicing.  
  
For the rest of the day everywhere Leena went people would point and whisper. "Stupid Kinomoto." Leena muttered to herself. She had never   
been so embarassed in her whole entire life. She cursed at the gods for every letting her path cross with Sakura's.  
  


*****

  
  
During the day it had begun raining. Tomoyo's parents had picked her up five minutes ago. So had Chelsea's. Sakura was the only person left in   
the school...or so she thought.  
  
She stood in the front door looking outside watching for her brother or dad's car. Suddenly she heard a clank echo through the school. She began   
sweating cold sweat. "Get a grip Sakura...there's no such things as ghost." She heard it again. Curious to find out what it is Sakura tip toed in the   
direction of the sound.   
  
She stopped at the cafeteria and grabbed a frying pan. She heard the clanks more frequently and louder. Sakura followed the sound until she   
reached the gym. Inside she heard someone grunting. She opened the door and poked her head inside. She couldn't see anything, it was so dark!   
  
She walked into the gym feeling for the light swtich. She found the switch but it didn't turn on. _Stupid power...out of all the time to go out,   
you choose this time._ Sakura walke to the center of the gym slowly breathing lightly. She heard someone walking behind. Sakura stopped   
dead in her tracks.  
  
She could now feel the person's breath on her neck. Frantically she turned around and wacked that person with the frying pan in her hand. "Aw   
shit!!" She recognized that voiced. Syaoran Li. "Syaoran?" Syaoran also recognized tthat voice. It was Sakura's.  
  
"What the hell are you doing hitting me with a frying pan?" He turned on the flashlight in his right hand. "I heard some noises and I followed it to   
here and then I felt your breath so I--heh heh." Syaoran rubbed the side of his forhead massaging the bruise. "What are you doing here so late   
anyways?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I stay after school everyday. I use the gym's equipments to exercise." Sakura didn't notice but now that there was some light in the room, she   
saw Syaoran had on nothing but his navy cargos and a muscle shirt. (A/N:I don't know what those shirts guys wear underneath is called =/) Her   
face went warm and there was a hint of redness on her cheeks.  
  
She wrinkled her nose and pushed that thought aside. "I gotta go home." Sakura dropped the frying pan on the floor and left. Syaoran was   
following her close behind. "In this weather? You're not thinking about walking home are you?" Sakura stopped and faced Syaoran. "What do   
you suggest?" Syaoran smiled at her. "I thought you'd never ask."   
  
He took her to the side parking of the school were he showed her his car. "I knew it was raining today so I drove to school. I'll give you a ride   
home." Sakura stared at him with a blank expression before bursting into fits of laughter. "You're kidding right? Hell no."   
  
"Would you rather walk home in the freezing rain then?" He was right. The rain today was a bit colder than usual, maybe because winter was   
coming so soon. "Yes. I will walk home in the rain." Sakura stepped outside the door when she tripped over a rock and scraped her knees. With   
the cold rain tapping on her wound, it stung like heck.  
  
She rolled her hand into fists clenching her teeth ignoring the pain. Syaoran stood there shaking his head. "Tsk tsk tsk. That's what you get for   
being so clumsy." Sakura gave him a deathly glare. "Shut.Up.Syaoran!" Syaoran helped Sakura up. "hey--What are you doing??" "What does it   
look like I'm doing? I'm gonna take you somewhere and clean that. It's gonna get infected if you don't."  
  
Syaoran took Sakura to a classroom just down the hall. He told her to stay put while he fetched some medicine and bandages. When he got   
back Syaoran soaked the cloth in some warm water then dabbing at her scrape gently. Sakura watched Syaoran with great interest. _For a   
guy he sure does do it gently._   
  
Next, he applied some medicne and badaged her knee. "There." He stood up placing all the things he had taken out in a cabinet. "Does it hurt?"   
Does it hurt....for some reason those words made her go all fuzzy inside. "N-no." She looked away, hiding her red face from Syaoran. Syaoran   
turned her head to face him. "You look reallt cute when you blush, ya know?"   
  
Sakura's face redened even more. Syaoran leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I really like you." He straightned his position and asked her   
if she need a ride home. Dumbly, she nodded and followed him to his car.   
  
The drive home was quiet. Neither Syaoran nor Sakura had said anything. Sakura was shocked at the fact that Syaoran had said he liked her.   
HE liked HER. She admit, he is cute, personality isn't too bad, and he's nice...SOMETIMES. She looked at him from the corners of her eyes.  
  
Oh jeez... Sakura groaned. She knew she was falling for him, but she won't let it show. Sakura pointed out the directions to her house.   
Syaoran parked in front of her house waiting to see her go in first. "Bye Sakura!" Sakura just waved at him, still asorbing what he had said.   
Syaoran drove home smiling to himself. He can't wait to tell Cherry Blossom.  
---------------  
LOL Leena got pantsed!! ^o^ LOL hahaha yeah...so anyways! You liked this chapter? There was a bit of SxS moments. My mom just gave birth   
yesterday morning and I WAS going to update yesterday but I was in the hospital with her. His name is Jin Chang. Born on 9-12-03 at 4:23 A.M.   
Keke I'm so happy! ^__^ But noe since there's a baby in the house I can't really spend as much time on writing as I used to. I'm so sorry! Okay   
ermm...even though Syaoran told Sakura he liked her (not LOVE her) in this chapter, they won't be together for a while. *dodges rotten tomatoes   
cabbages* But when they do get together and they're all like "Oh I love you!" and "Ashiteru!" keke then I PROMISE I will include bunches of fluff   
in there! ^__^  
  
Hahaha I'm so mean...this chapter is probably gonna contain the last prank Leena and Sakura will do to each other. Pwahaha And also, the virus   
Syaoran had, I had it once, is gone. The usually just takes the virus scan system about a few hours to clean it up, depending on what kind of   
virus system you use. (Just in case anyone is wondering how did he get his computer fixed so fast) So anyways, that's all my blabbing at the end   
of this chapter! ^^ Review now! ^__^  
  
_Tina_  
  
**P.S.** Should the fanfic I'm posting soon be in the CCS series, or use the chracters from Spirited Away? Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, been a long time huh? School, baby-siting...you understand. So uh, I'm not gonna ramble alot today *hears cheering* Onto the   
thank-yous and then the chapter! You'll see why this chapter is called 'Stolen Kiss' keke and if my upcoming chapters are short or not funny,   
  
  
**White Eternity, Daggat-Sakura, linda-liu, Carmela-chan, Midnight Yume-chan, Mystic_Moon_Empress, squeaky hammerz, Star96, Super star19,   
demi-kaijuu, Kura-chan, babybluestarangel, lifes-mysteries18, Stargirl-rebels, LeaMarie F. Rocket, camellia, Time Warp, akina, neon rose,   
I=stupid, fieryflames  
  
** **

Unexpected Things in Life

**  
_ -crystalmoon  
  
Chapter 5-Stolen Kiss  
*****_  
  
Sakura logged on to AIM frustrated, yet confused. _Baka...how could you fall for him??_ She scowled at herself and mentally slapped herself.   
She waited a while for Littte Wolf to sign on. After about an hour of waiting he finally got on.  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:Hey beautiful ~.^  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Hey...  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:What's wrong?  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Oh nothing just confused...  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:Really? Tell me about it. I'll try my best to help you.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Well you see...there's this guy...and he told me that he liked me...but I hate him! Or at least I think I hate him...maybe   
I'm beginning to fall for him, maybe not. But it's just not fair for me to like him..no wait, I can't like him. 'Cause I like someone else...but I'm not   
sure if I should like that person...I haven't even told him yet...and I don't plan on to for a long time...but I just feel like MAYBE I should forget   
about that person...but then again he could just be kidding.  
  
Syaoran was really confused. _who does she like? This person...or that person...oh it hurts to think about that._  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:Maybe you should just go with the person you think is better. I mean, who would kid about something like that? You've   
probably mistaken his intentions.  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:*shrugs* Maybe...but it's hard to tell if he likes me or not. One moment it seems like it but the other, seems like he   
just wants to get on my nerves and believe me, he does a damn good job at that.   
  
It's true, nobody could get on her nerves like Syaoran Li does.  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:Well all I'm saying is follow your heart.=)   
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Thanks...you've made me feel better.  
  
**Little Wolf 311**:No problem, what are friends for?  
  
_Friends...he still thinks of me as a friend only._  
  
**Cherry Blossom**:Yeah, what are friends for?  
  


*****

  
  
School the next day seemed like a drag to Syaoran. Last night he couldn't tell Cherry Blossom because most of the time he was trying to help   
her with her love dilema. He planned on telling her today. He wanted her to be the first person to know about his feelings towards Sakura.   
  
All during science class Syaoran stared at Sakura's back. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her no matter how hard he tried.   
  
Sakura felt somebody watching her, she turned around and saw no body else but Syaoran Li. Instantly her faced turned bright red. Syaoran   
smirked seeing her expression and face color. _Supid! Stupid! Stupid! Why are you blushing???_ Sakura turned around facing the front with   
beads of sweat on her head.  
  
Tomoyo eyed Sakura suspiciously. _Hmm...something's up with her..._  
  


*****

  
  
At lunch Sakura, along with Tomoyo, Chelsea, Mary, and Yamazki sat under a Weeping Willow tree eating their lunch.  
  
"Wanna play truth or dare anyone?" Yamazki asked. The three girls agreed with Yamazki, since they didn't have anything to do anyways."Okay,   
I go first. Sakura truth or dare?"Sakura paused for a while. Knowing Yamazki, he'd probably make her do a nasty dare. She decided to play the   
safe card. "Truth."   
  
"Okay. Truth...truth...do you like anyone??" Instantly her face brightened like this morning. Sakura sweatdropped, stuffing her mouth full of rice   
and shrimp. "What are you talking about??" Sakura said with her mouth full. "I don't like anyone! Ha ha! What are you saying Yamazki??" Her   
friends looked at her weird, o.O. They've never seen Sakura act like this before.  
  
Tomoyo knew perfectly well why Sakura is like this. Two words, Syaoran Li. The tip of her lips curved up forming a small smile. "I know your little   
secret Sakura..." Tomoyo said in a tone Sakura did not like. "What secret?? I have no secret!" Just then Syaoran walked up to the group. Sakura   
saw him coming, instantly she started sweating like crazy.  
  
_Oh god! What do I do?! What do I do?! Okay Sakura, stay clam, act cool, just pretend you're eating. Oh shit! Who am I kidding?!_ "Hey."   
Syaoran said cooly. Sakura couldn't help it but stare at him. Syaoram saw Sakura staring at him, apparently he was very pleased. His little   
comment yesterday sure did make a big impact on her.  
  
The old icy Sakura Kinomoto was no more. He would now try and score with her. "Hey Sakura." Sakura did not like his tone. Why did it seem like   
he was trying to hit on her or something? "Hi." Sakura looked down staring at the grass. She could feel her face turning hot and red again. _Oh   
god...why am I like this? I must be getting sick._  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were were glistening with stars. She dragged Chelsea and Yamazki with her, leaving Syaoran and Sakura to be together alone. Mbr> Sakura became angry. Why did Tomoyo leave her?! Syaoran sat down next to Sakura laying on his back staring at the clouds. "Nice day huh?"   
Sakura didn't get it.  
  
Didn't he just say he liked her yesterday? Yet today he seems like he doesn't. "Yeah...nice day." _Maybe he doesn't anymore?_ An awful   
scilence hung in the air. Sakura looked at the clock across the court yard; fine minutes until the bell rang. "So.." Sakura said trying to strike up   
and conversation.  
  
Sakura never expected this to happen. Syaoran sat upright and kissed her on the lips real quick. "Bell's gonna ring soon. See you Sakura."   
Sakura didn't hear what Syaoran just said. She was pissed, but feeling kind of fuzzy. _He stole my first kiss!!!!!!!!! But his lips felt soft against   
mines...and so sweet...._ She touched her lips smiling.  
  
Far away Chelsea, Yamazki, and Tomoyo were all giggling. "They look so cute together!!" Tomoyo squealed. "He he he. Why can't you be like   
Syaoran Yamazki?" Chelsea asked her boyfreind nudging him on the side. "Uhh..I uh..." Yamazki pulled Chelsea to him and gave her a long   
passionate kiss. "Did Syaoran ever do that?" Chelsea giggled. "No." He kissed her again.  
  
Tomoyo looked at them with disgust."Hello??? We're suppose to be watching Sakura and Syaoran! Save that stuff for later! And get a room!"   
She turned her attention back to Sakura.  
  
Sakura sat there still in a trance. The ringing of the bell snapped Sakura out of it. She looked around blushing furiously. _Had anyone seen   
that?_ She quickly gathered up her things running into her classroom.  
  


*****

  
  
In the middle of fifth period, the loudspeaker boomed. "Stuents Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, please remember the senior camping trip is in   
two weeks. That is all, have a nice day everyone!" students murmered and chatted excitedly. "Wow, the trip is so near!" Yeah, can you   
believe it?" "Oh my gosh...I wish I was Sakura...getting to work with Syaoran." A bunch of girls sighed dreamily.  
  
Syaoran sat back in his chair, slouching like always, with a smirk on his face. Sakura turned sround blushing madly. She still couldn't believed   
he did that! And in public too! Tomoyo, who was sitting by her, looked at Sakura with the most devious smile ever. "What are you smiling about   
Tomoyo?" Sakura asked suspiciously. "Oh, nothing..." She giggled and turned her attention back to the teacher.  
  
Sakura didn't like that smile. That smile meant something big is going to happen.   
  


*****

  
  
When the bell rang for dissmisal, Sakura dashed out of the building only to be stopped by Syaoran. "Going somewhere?" "Yeah away from you."   
She squeaked. "You wanna get together somewhere and plan the rest of the trip?" "Whatever." Syaoran led Sakura to his car. Around them   
there were students loitering and staring at them.  
  
"Is that Syaoran Li?"  
  
"I heard he's going out with Sakura."  
  
"*Gasps* Really?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at them annoyed. Syaoran took them to the park. Syaoran led Sakura to a pond, seating themelves on a bench, "Okay,   
so I was thinking maybe today we can plan on the activities." Sakura stared at Syaoran. _The sun shining down on him gives him such a   
handsome appearence....?!?!? What am I thinking?! Why am I talking about my Syaoran--wait, did I just say **my** Syaoran?!?!?_  
  
"Sure!" She said while blushing. _Ohhh...I must've blushed a million times today!_ "Okay, well maybe one day we can go skiing, another we   
can go ice skating, and then hiking. What do you think?" _Hiking?? What the hell is he thinking?_ "I like the other ideas, but not hiking. I   
mean it's gonna be covered in snow up there! Instead of hiking, people can have that day just doing whatever they want."  
  
"So it's settled. Everything is planned." _What? No..don't go yet...wait! oh god what's wrong with me? I keep talking to myself and act like   
Syaorna's mines or something!_ "Yeah okay." syaoran stoode up giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Sakura."  
  
Once again Sakura sat there dazed. _he just kissed me again! But...I liked it..._ Sakura smiled toherself touching her left cheek. "I think   
I'm in love with him...I'm in love with that idiot Syaoran Li." She sat there a whlie longer sorting out her feelings. "I'm gonna tell him."   
---------------  
Wow finally finished!!! ^0^ And to everyone, next time I update, my pen name will be prossibly Sugar Blossom. Reason I'm changing my pen   
name because I don't want a 6 after it. It looks weird, LOL. So how do you like the story so far? keke I hope you can grant me a wish of   
reaching 100+ reviews!! ^.^ I know that's alot to ask, but hopefully I can achieve it!! ^__^ thank-you everyone!!  
  
Also, sorry for such a laaaaaaame and shoooooooort chapter. I promise that the upcoming chapters will be much more exciting and long. ^.^ I   
PINKY PROMISE ALL OF YOU THAT THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH MORE EXCITING AND LONG AND CONTAINS ALOT OF HUMOR!! ^___^   
but it might take a while for me to udpdate...I will try to have at least a chapter a week. ^.^ The next chapter will definately be worth reading!   
They won't be together yet, but you'll like the next one!. -Tina- 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own CCS *sobs*

  


Thanks everyone for reviewing! ^.^

**KawaiinessPnay, blah, Mystic Moon Empress, demi-kaijuu, Stargirl-rebels, Carmela-chan, heheangel kisses, Midnight   
Yume-chan, Goddess Of Perfection, Kura-chan, katie, animegurl, animegrl, Nat2, lifes-mysteries18, linda-liu, Geminikika1,   
kawaiitenshisakura, Daggat-Sakura, ~riverwind, Alyna-Chan, Sapphire Melody, Time Warp, like yur story, I=stupid, kawaii   
berry, Mondy & Jo, Sakura Angel14, Midnight Crystal, Sakura onto Hitomi, EnaChan, Dacia, Liliana Moon **

  
  


*GASPSSSS* Omg! only 3 more reviews till one hundred! *GASPSSS* *staggers back and breathes* Oh wow!! Thank-you   
everyone!!!! =DDD keke I'm sooooo happy!! and for my happiness and gratitude, I'm going to make this an extra kawaii chapter!   
^.^

  
  


**Unexpected Things in Life**  
-Ruby Devil

_Chapter 6-Sakura's Attempts_  
*****

  


Sakura woke up early, for once. She slowly recalled the events of yesterday. All the images of yesterday flashed in her   
mind bringing a smile to her face. _Today's the day!_ Kicking her covers off of her, she dashed to her closet getting   
out her uniform and ironing it, making sure it was perfect.

After dressing for school, Sakura checked her watch to see what time it was. Having an extra 45 minutes left, Sakura made   
a quick breakfast for Touya and her dad. Once she finished, Sakura ate her breakfast in a hurry and running off to   
school.

"*sniff sniff* What smells so good in here?" Touya asked sleepily walking downstairs. He looked on the table and there   
laid two plates of pankcakes, eggs, and sasuage. "Wow, kaijuu actually woke up before me and started breakfast."

  


*****

  


Sakura reached school ten minutes before the bell rang. She sat on the bench outside waiting for her friends to   
arrive...and Syaoran. _Okay...what do I say to him, or HOW do I tell him? How about...Syaoran, I like you. Nahh that's too   
open...how about Syaoran, do you still like me? Well, I like you too....assuming that IF he still likes me._

She sat there playing with her thumbs, rehearsing lines in her head. 

Tomoyo walked into the school grounds seeing Sakura sitting on a bench twidling her thumbs. "Sakura?" Sakura's head jerked   
up. "Hey Tomoyo." Tomoyo sat down beside Sakura, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Weather's great today huh Sakura?"   
Sakura couldn't hear Tomoyo. She was off in a little world of her own.

"Sakura? Hellooooo? Earth to Sakura??" Tomoyo's voice snapped her back to reality. "Oh sorry...heh." She laughed   
sheepishly. Just then Syaoran walked up to the two girls. "Hey ladies, how are we doing on a beautiful morning like   
this?"

"Great?" Tomoyo replied. Sakura opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. "Cat got your tongue?" Syaoran asked her.   
Her expression changed into a scowl, still nothing came out. Syaoran chuckled a bit. Tomoyo giggled and looked at Sakura.   
"I'll leave you two alone..." She giggled again.

Syaoran and Sakura sat in scilence neither one saying anything to another. Sakura wanted to tell him now. It was now, or   
never. "Syaoran..." But Sakura couldn't finish. The bell had rung and Syaoran said see ya and left. She made a little pouting   
face, lazily walking to athletics.

  
  


Sakura couldn't concentrate in athletics. She wsa really fixated on telling Syaoran. She just had to get it out now.   
Sakura couldn't focus on ehr routine, therefore getting it all wrong. Leena laughed and smirked at Sakura. Seeing Sakura mess   
up really pleased Leena. (remember that evil person? >] keke)

Tomoyo had filled Chelsea in on what happened between Syaoran and Sakura, well everything that she assumed happened.   
Chelsea and Tomoyo both clasped there hands togetehr, getting all starryed eyed. "Wow.." They both sighed. Every once in a   
while they would look at Sakura and giggle. Sakura was getting annoyed by their actions.

Her brows narrowed sending them death glares. Tomoyo and Chelsea giggled even more, Chelsea would break into hysterics   
once in a while.

After finishing their routine, the loudspeaker boomed. "Attention all seniors, in two days you will be taking the trip to   
Deer Creek Cabin. Students Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran has put in a great effort to make this trip memorable and exciting   
for everyone. Remember to pack warm clothing and get ready for two days of fun!"

Students chattered ecitedly about the trip. They were all curious about their cabin partner. Sakura glanced at Syaoran   
every once in a while, sometimes she would catch him staring at her. Leena, who was sitting behind Sakura, noticed Sakura and   
Syaoran looking at each other.

_If Kinomoto likes him...then he's probably a really great person...muwahahaha_ Some wacky little scheme was cooking   
up in Leena's air filled head.

  


*****

  


After the bell rang, students ran out laughing and cheering. All the seniors were excited about their trip coming up. They   
all wanted to go home and get ready for the eciting trip. Sakura had volunteered to stay and clean up the school. Once again,   
it started raining and there wasn't anyone left in the school...except for her and Syaoran.

After getting done with every classroom, Sakura went to find Syaoran. She had always been scared of thunder ever since she   
was a kid and being alone when raining really scared the hell out of Sakura.

Sakura found Syaoran working out in the gym. She sat down quietly and watch him. He was wearing a muscle shirt with some   
black shorts. Sakura could see his well formed chest and six-pack through his shirt. She blushed a little bit when she   
realied what she was doing.

Syaoran saw Sakura sitting on te bleachers from the corner of his eyes. He stopped what he was doing and walked over to   
her. "Hey Sakura."

"Hey Syaoran." Syaoran. He loved it when she called him by his name."What are you still doing here?"

"I volunteered to stay after school and clean, that's why I'm still here."

"Ohh. I see."

"Yeah." After that Syaoran and Sakura started talking for a while. To Sakura's surprise, she and Syaoran had alot in   
common. They're both into the same things and like the same stuff. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. The school rumbled and   
shooked. Sakura gave a little yelp and clung onto Syaoran.

Syaoran stroked her back soothing her like a little child. Sakura had calmed down after a while. She quickly let go of   
Syaoran and blushed eight shades of red. "S-sorry. I'm scard of thunder." Syaoran laughed a little bit and waved his finger   
in front of Aakura's face.

"Trying to take advantage of me, are we?" He smirked a little bit. Sakura shot back saying whatever. "You know you want   
me." Sakura blushed a bit and walked away. Syaoran grabbed her wrist and told her what he had said a few days ago. "I like   
you Sakura."

Sakura turned around and tried to say something but nothing came out except a croak. "Syaoran stood up and let go of her   
wrist. "Rain stopped, and its getting late. You should really go home. I'm gonna stya and practice for a while."

Sakura left scolding at herself harshly. "Stupid idiot! You were suppose to tell him today! Except all you did was choke   
and act like an idiot! Urgh...." When she got home Touya erupted. "Where the heck have you been Sakura Kinomoto?! Do you   
realize what time it is?!" Steam was coming out of his nose like a bull.

Sakura inched away laughing nercously. "Heh...I as volunteering...heh. Bye Nii-chan!" Sakura ran upstairs at the speed of   
light. "KAIJUUUUU!!!!" Sakura closed the door behind her and slumped down breathing out a sigh of relief.  
-------------  
Lol, I hoped you liked this chapter! I'm so~ sorry that I took so long and It's so short! But hey, at least there was SxS!   
^__^ Omg, I can't believe I got that much reviews!! I love you all so much!! Please review this chapter!!!!!!! ^__^ If anyone   
is wondering when they'll get together, it's not soon but it's not a long time. LOL. Review now! More reviews means more   
inspiration!

  


I'll try to update faster and make longer chapters! ^__^

  
-tina- 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Discliamer-*points to other chapters*

  
  


Thanks everyone who reviewed! I never thought this fanfic would get so many reviews for only six chapters! ^.^ Also, thanks alot for putting up with my late   
updates and excuses! =] Things had been a bit cray for me so yannoe? Living with my uncle now is horrible....ughhhhh lol well anyways heres chap. 6!  
**kawaiitenshisakura, Sapphire Melody, Carmela-chan, SansCorpus, Skylover, SerinityRules, Sakura onto Hitomi, Stargirl-rebels, Daggat-Sakura, demi-kaijuu,   
Geminikika1, MimiGhost, Emily10, the girl next door, Joanne, KazeTenshi,svetlaella, LeaMarie F. Rocket, karebearluv15, I=stupid, mikee, kawaii kitty5, heheangel   
kisses, animegrl108, MagicKnightNancy, Katie, Star96, squeaky hammerz, Kura-chan, Mystic Moon Empress, Cacti-chan, EnaChan, lifes-mysteries18, KazeTenshi,   
SerinityRules, **  
Sorry if I forgot anyone!

  
  
**

Unexpected Things in Life

**  
-Ruby Devil  
  
Chapter Seven-Leena's little scheme  
*****  
  


After escaping from her brother Sakura went to her computer. She has so many things she wants to tell Little Wolf. (hehehe! another AIM log! I know alot of you   
really like the aim logs convo. ^.^) Signing onto AIM, Little Wolf was the first to IM her.

**Little Wolf 311**: Hey Blossom-chan!

**Cherry Blossom**:Hey Little Wolf

**Little Wolf 311**:how are ya beautiful?

**Cherry Blossom**:great...kinda feeling stupid though

**Little Wolf 311**:aww how come? tell me about it

**Cherry Blossom**:well I _think_ I really like this guy, but whenever I try to tell him...it just doesn't come out. 

**Little Wolf 311**:ohh...I see. I think you should just tell him straightforward, you know, let your feelings out.

**Cherry Blossom**:yeah but he might think I'm weird or something...he tole me again today but when I tried to tell him, I croaked! How bad is that? I missed my one chance...ughh

**Little Wolf 311**:don't worry I'm sure other chances will come rolling around the corner somday very soon

**Cherry Blossom**:yeah I hope so. So what about you?

**Little Wolf 311**:oh nothing, I think I have found the girl of my dreams! 

**Cherry Blossom**:really? I'm so happy for you

  


Truth is, Sakura wasn't really happy. She knew she liked Syaoran, but how come when Little Wolf told her that, she feels hurt?

  


**Little Wolf 311**:I don't think she likes me though.

**Cherry Blossom**:how can she _not_ like you? You're such a charming person!

**Little Wolf 311**:lol it's all good. She'll fall for me soon enough.

**Cherry Blossom**: heh...don't get too cocky

  


The conversation went on and on for hours. Sakura looked over at her clock and it was ten. "Sakura!! Get off the computer and go to bed!!" Touya's yelling surprised Sakura and made her fall back in her chair. "Owww....god onii-chan!" 

  


**Cherry Blossom**:Oooh! My nii-chan is so annoying! Sometimes I wanna strangle him!

**Little Wolf 311**:*backs away* sometimes you scare me =P

**Cherry Blossom**:hah! well I have to go before he comes up here and ruins my copmuter.

**Little Wolf 311**:we wouldn't want that now would we?

**Cherry Blossom**:no we don't lol night

**Little Wolf 311**:sleep well angel, talk to you tomorrow

**Cherry Blossom**:yeah you too

  


Sakura turned off her PC and went to bed.

*****

  
  


Leena and her gang sat under a tree. "Look at Miss. Perfect" Leena pointed over to Sakura. "Oooohs, the hottest guy in school likes me, I'm so popular, I'm so   
hott, I'm soooo pretty. Sakura Kinomoto I hate you bitch." A smirk came across Leena's face. "It's all gonna change soon enough...muahahaha." 

Sakura, Tomoyo and Chelsea worked on their new dance pop routine. "So Sakura, how's it going with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. Chelsea giggled and started   
making smooching sounds. "Oh Syaoran, muah muah muah I love you!" Tomoyo and Chelsea hung onto each other for support. Sakura's faced flushed with red and   
she became irritated with her friends. "Nothing is going on between Syaoran and me." Tomoyo laughed harder. "Oh sure, that's what they all say Sakura."

Syaoran sat on the other end of the field admiring Sakura. _Shit she's so hott_ He was in a world of his own until he heard a voice. "Hey Syaoran." Leena   
walked over towards Syaoran slowly her hips swaying. "What cha doing sexy?" leena winked at him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and ignored her. Leena   
smirked. _He's making it even more interesting_ She walked up to Syaoran and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wanna catch a movie   
tonight?" She whispered seductivly into his ear.

Syaoran smirked at her foolishness. "Don't you have something better to do?" Leena traced her finger down from his face to his chest. "Yes, but I rather play with you."

  


Sakura noticed Syaoran and Leena. Her eyes filled with rage and jealousy arose in her. _God, who the hell does she think she is hanging all over Syaoran like   
that?! She needs to get the fuck away from him before I do something about it._ Tomoyo and Chelsea noticed that and giggled. "Hey Sakura,"Chelsea whispered   
"better go get your man away from her. You never know what she's gonna do."

Syaoran had enough. He pushed Leena off of him. "Get away from me." Leena stood up and dusted her skirt. "I'll see you at the North Theaters tonight at seven."   
She winked and walked away. Sakura, who ahd just came up to them, gave Leena and Syaoran one of er most iciest glares. "Looks like Syaoran's in love with me   
now." She cackled and walked away. Sakura stood there glaring at Syaoran. _How _could_ he?! I thought he liked me?! Not her! Ohh! I'm so mad!_

"Hey Sakura." Sakura hissed. "Don't you hey Sakura me!" Syaoran looked at her confused. "What's wrong with you? Is it that time of month again?" Sakura had   
a big anime wein popping out from her head. "I am not and nothing is wrong with me" She said through gritted teeth. "If i didn't know better I could have sworn you   
were jealous." Sakura's anger vanished and was replaced by embarrassment. "I-I'm not jealous!" Syaoran smirked at her. "Are you sure?" Sakura shook her head   
violently. "Good, then you won't mind if I go to the movies with her."

Sakura stopped shaking her heads and looked at Syaoran with big eyes. "You can't go with her!" 

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't need to listen to you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, you're being unreasonable."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. If you don't mind school's almost over and I have a date to get ready for."

Syaoran turned around and walked away when Sakura whizzed around and stopped him. "You can't go because I like you!"

  
  


.

.

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hahahaha you didn't think I was **that** evil did you? lol I'm not gonna end it here....but i was thinking about it but seeing as to how my last chapter was short, I won't. =)  
  


Her hands covered her mouth quickly. Syaoran stood there in acomplishment. "You finally admit it huh?" Sakura turned around and ran away. "Sakura wait!" Too   
late, Sakura had already gotten away from Syaoran. "How did it--hey Sakura!" Sakura ran past her friends, face red as a tomato. _Stupid! You just blurted it out!   
What's gotten into me?_ Tomoyo and Chelsea looked over at Syaoran sending him icy glares. "What did you do to her?!!" Thye both hissed. "Nothing! She just   
blurted out saying she liked me and then she ran away."

Tomoyo and Chelsea both started scareming. "Oh how KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls hugged each other and jumped up and down.Syaoran ignored them   
and only payed attention to the figure of a girl running.

  


*****

  
Sakura ran past everyone with a red face. _Oh stupid idiot...._ She ran and ran until she was out of breath. She stopped and panted, then slid down against the   
wall to the floor.   
  
**flashback**  


"Hey Sakura." Sakura hissed. "Don't you hey Sakura me!" Syaoran looked at her confused. "What's wrong with you? Is it that time of month again?" Sakura had   
a big anime wein popping out from her head. "I am not and nothing is wrong with me" She said through gritted teeth. "If i didn't know better I could have sworn you   
were jealous." Sakura's anger vanished and was replaced by embarrassment. "I-I'm not jealous!" Syaoran smirked at her. "Are you sure?" Sakura shook her head   
viloently. "Good, then you won't mind if I go to the movies with her."

Sakura stopped shaking her heads and looked at Syaoran with big eyes. "You can't go with her!" 

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't need to listen to you."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, you're being unreasonable."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. If you don't mind school's almost over and I have a date to get ready for."

Syaoran turned around and walked away when Sakura whizzed around and stopped him. "You can't go because I like you!"  
**end of falshaback**

"Man...! COULD this day get any worse???" Just when Sakura said that, it rained. "Me and my big mouth." she let out a laugh and stood up. She heard someone   
calling her name faintly in the background. She turned around to see who it was but couldnt make out anything since it was so blurry. She ignored whatever it was and   
continued walking. Minutes later she heard someone running behind her. Pretty soon she felt a hand tug at her arm hard. "What are you doing out in this weather   
Sakura?!" It was Touya. (bet you thought it was Syaoran huh?) "Umm...nothing nii-chan" Sakura wasnt depressed or anything...she just felt embarrassed and hurt   
since Syaoran was going to the movies with Leena tonight.

"Hurry up Sakura. We need to get home before you get sick and I have to care for you." Sakura stuck her tongue out at her brother and the two walked home  
together.

  


*****

  


When Sakura walked into school the next morning, eveyrone rushed up to her. "Sakura! Did you hear?! Leena's gonna try to jump you!" Sakura cocked an   
eyebrow and ignored the crowd. She walked into the girl's locker room and there stood Leena, standing at the door with the evilest glare ever. "What the hell did you   
do Kinomoto?" Sakura could tell Leena was trying to control her anger.

"Do what?" Leena became even more pissed. "You know what you did. Don't play dumb ho." Sakura gave Leena her most inocent look. "But I don't know what   
I did." Leena finally erupted and shrieked. "YOU STUPID ASS!!!! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT YOU DID!!!! HOW COME SYAORAN   
DID'NT COME TO THE MOVIES!?!? IT WAS PROBABLY BECAUSE OF YOU!!! YOU DID SOMETHING!!!!" Sakura was shocked but yet amused at the   
same time.

_Syaoran didn't go?_ Sakura smiled and walked past Leena.   
------------  
lol sorry...i really have to end it **here** =/ I can't really update fast anymore because things have been going so awful for me...and stuff happens   
everyday....**bad** stuff so yannoe well anyways...I hope this was long enough and you didn't find it boring becaue **I** kinda did. I hope you review this   
chapter for me! =) Seeing how well this story is going...I'm now hoping to reach 200+ reviews for this fanfic. i know thats alot ot ask but hopefully i can achieve it!   
thanks everyone and review now! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, although I wish I did. I also wished I own alot of other things like Spirited Away, RK, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh....**

  


HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! Oh wow! =D So many reviews for chapter seven! HEHEHEHEHE!  
Thanks everyone so much! lol Wow I was on the verge of tears reading some of your **very**  
sweet reviews! HEHEHE I've never been inspired this much before, all thanks to yall! =D Personal  
thank yous are at the end of this chapter =D

  


**Unexpected Things in Life**  
-Ruby Devil  
  
Chapter 8-Preperations  
*****

Leena huffed and puffed at Kinomoto's attitude. _Damn ho...how dare she talk to me like that?! Shit  
I'm gonna make her pay one day....just wait...._ Walking past Leena Sakura smiled and felt a rush of  
tingling feelings surging through her. _He didn't go at all!_ "Yeah!" Sakura jumped up and shouted. The student  
body turned around and looked at Sakura. "Sorry....heh" She skipped and hummed to herself on her way to   
first period.

"So....Sakura," Tomoyo said "did Syaoran tell you about his date with Leena last night?" Sakura smiled brightly  
at Tomoyo. "Nope! Cause he didn't go!"

"Hmm...I wonder why...."

Today was gonna be a great day for Sakura. So far everything was going well. She froze when she came to the  
practice field. _Oh no! How am I gonna face Syaoran now?!_ Her face heated up and sweat ran down her   
forhead. Tomoyo elbowed Sakura on her side. "Look who's here Sakura!" She said in a sing song voice.

_Oh my god..._ Syaoran was walking towards Sakura with a half crooked smile on his face. Tomoyo left and giggled.  
Sakura's face turned tomato red when Syaoran approached her. "Wow, my date was fun last night." Sakura poked   
him in his chest and laughed. "You didn't go lair." Syaoran leaned in closer towards her. "How do you know? Were you  
stalking me?" Sakura turned even reder and backed up away from him. "N-no. I have a life thank-you very much."

"Whatever." Sakura huffed and hissed. "What's that suppose to mean??"

"Nothing."

"Sure Syaoran Li. What the hell did you mean?"

"Jeez no need to PMS."

"How the hell do you even know what that is?!?!"

"I have four sister, okay?"

"Stupid retard..." Sakura raised her hand to get ready to smack Syaoran, Syaoran caught her hand. He pulled  
her in closer and hugged her. Sakura resisted at first, but she gave in pretty quickly. Her arms wrapped around Syaoran's  
neck as the two stood out on the field. "I didn't go because of you." Sakura snuggled deeper into Syaorna's chest  
and blushed.

"You could have gone you know?" Syaoran looked down at Sakura. "And get you PMsing? I don't think so." Sakura  
pushed him away and hit him on his chest. "Hmph..." Syaoran chuckled and pulled her back into his embrace.

  
Across the field Tomoyo along with Chelsea and Yamazki all stood in awe. Tomoyo was very busy taping every minute  
of the kawaii couple. "Finally..." Tomoyo sighed.  


******

  


Today Sakura and Syaoran sat together in science class. Ususally the two would just sit far apart from each other and stare  
, but today was different. The principal came on the loudspeaker two mintues into class. "Well hello seniors. how are you all  
today? I hope you all remember that tomorrow is your trip! Pack light, dress warm, and have a great time!" After the  
announcments were done, students murmered to each other. Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled. Syaoran's never seen  
such a sweet Sakura. Usually every day they would fight and glare at each other, but today things changed.

  


*****

  
[sorry but i'm gonna skip to the end of school lol you'll like the up coming portion ^.^]

  


"Hello Touya." Sakura said sweetly as she walked into her house. Touya looked at Sakur with great suspision. "what's up  
with you kaijuu? It's not like you to come home all in a happy mood." Sakura smiled innocently at her brother. "Oh nii-chan...  
what's there not to be happy about? Today is such a great day!" Touya walked over to Sakura. "I didn't know you had two  
times during a month." Sakura's eyes turned red and smoke puffed out from her nose. "TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pretty soon Touya and Sakura were chasing each other around the hosue throwing stuff at each other. "There's my little kaijuu  
! Welcome back!" Sakura screamed, infuriated by Touya. She picked up some more stuff and heavy pbjecs and hurled it at   
Touya's way. He dodged the vase and ran upstairs laughing all the way. Sakura wouldn't give up. She ran upstairs after her brother  
screaming at him all the way.

After what seemed to be like hours, all was calm and quiet in the house. Fujitaka came in and froze. "Touya? Sakura? Where are  
you?" _It's not like them to be this quiet..._ He went to Touya's room first and found him sitting on his bed with a black eye. "Touya!  
What happened?!" Touya winced. "Ask Sakura." Fujitaka walked over to Sakura's room and peered inside. Sakura was mumbling  
something under her breath, but Sakura's heair was all sticky and messed up. Seems like Touya poured syrup all over her hair. Fujitaka>br> chuckled to himself and went downstairs.

"Ughhhh, this is gonna take forever to get out." Giving up, Sakura turned on her pc. As always, Little Wolf was waiting for her.

**Little Wolf 311**: hey angel

**Cherry Blossom**:hey

**Little Wolf 311**:wassups?

**Cherry Blossom**:awsome! hehe today was the best day ever

**Little Wolf 311**really? what happened?

**Cherry Blossom**:well remember when I told you about that guy? Well...I think we're an item now!. 

**Little Wolf 311**:oh that greats!

**Cherry Blossom**:yeah hehe hes so sweet

**Little Wolf 311**:today was a great day for me too

**Cherry Blossom**:really?

**Little Wolf 311**:yeah, well the girl of my dreams is really my girl now! 

**Cherry Blossom**:this is so cool we both had such a great day and we found someone.

**Little Wolf 311**yup.

**Cherry Blossom**:I'm going to have to e-mail you for the next two or three days because I'm going on a trip.

**Little Wolf 311**seriously? Me too! Looks like we'll only be e-mailing each other now.

**Cherry Blossom**: wow don't we just have alot of things in comon?

**Little Wolf 311**:lol yeah we do.

**Cherry Blossom**:oh I can't wait for school tomorrow!

**Little Wolf 311**:you get to see your gay boyfriend (A/N: LOL!!!! hahahaha)

**Cherry Blossom**:pshhhh...hes not gay

**Little Wolf 311**:lol just kidding

**Cherry Blossom**:hehe

**Little Wolf 311**:well i have to go.

**Cherry Blossom**:yeah me too I have to get ready for the trip tomorrow

**Little Wolf 311**:yeah same here

**Cherry Blossom**:night

**Little Wolf 311**:night lovely. looking forward to your e-mails

**Cherry Blossom**:^.^ me too 

  
Sakura turned off her computer and stared packing her things. Tomorrow is gonna be so exciting!  
-------------------  


The beginning of the trip! HEHEHE! Trust me, you'll like the up coming chapters...especially the parts where   
Sakura finds her self in the most awkwardest positions....hehe =D sorry if it was so short and crappy and lame..  
I'm really tired right now and I decided to update cause I didn't want to be a terrible author and keep you guys  
waiting...Please don't leave me! casue I updated late....lol Leave me some reviews will ya? Thanks my Next update   
will probably be around Christmas time, or after that around news years or Chinese News Years, so Happy Hollidays  
everyone and a happy new year! Best wishes to you and your family and friends! ^.^

  
  


**muhahaha**- here ya go. An update, but not a very good one ^^;;;;

**Devil's Little Sister**-thanks!

**q**-here ya go. hope you'll review this one also!

**Sailor Sakura**-no problem. I will e-mial you every single time i update! ^.^

**Maiko Takiji Li**-thanks a million for adding me to your favorties! ^o^

**Serinity-chan**-thanks for findinf it not boring ^.^

**Liliana Moon**-thanks for you encouragement!(sp?)

**misty*amethyst**-hehe all the romantic scenes are soming up soon ^.^

**heheangel kisses**-hehe yes homework is evil! >. 

**kikakai**-lol well thats what makes them Syaoran and Sakura =] Sorry for not e-mailing you in such a long time!

**kurama216**-hehe I will try to update faster so you don't blow up your house ^.^

**~^HI^~**-hehe thanks!

**mikee**-thanks for your review so much!

**I=stupid**-hehe thanks for all your reviews! yes leena is a whore...but hey, we need her don't we? lol hope you keep reviewing! ^____^

**Ann**-here ya go, chapter eight! ^.^

**Joanne**-we hehe! took her long enough to admit huh? actually...took me long enough to write that lol =]

**Daggat-Sakura**-thanks for your comfort! I really look forward to reading more of your reviews! ^.^

**Avelyn Lauren**-hehe heres chapter eight!

**PURPLEkeybladeMISTRESS**- hehe i am so sorry for the cliffy ^.^

**hehez**-leena got her just desserts =D hope you'll keep reviewing and reading!

**Emily10**-thanks!

**SerinityRules**- thanks for the complimentt..er is is a compliment right? lol 

**S+S43v3r**-tehe here ya go

**rosie**-well here the senior trip coming up! ^.^ 

**Kitty**-they're together!! hehe lol hope to read mroe of you reviews!

**Hikaru Ayumi**-lol here ya go enjoy! ^.^

**Sakura onto Hitomi **-thanks for another review! Hope you'll keep reviewing for me! ^.^

**anjuliet**-lol they're together! hehe thanks for the review! 

**kawaiitenshisakura**- wow everyone sure does hate leena, ne?

**EnaChan**- they will figure it out but probably not somtime soon...or maybe very soon...^.^

**sally**-thanks!

**dawnmatrix**-hope all the best for ya! thanks!

**hehe**- thanks! I'm hoping i can get to 200 ^__^

**li-75**-thanks! hope you'll review more! ^.^

**nicole**- thanks for the reivew! 

**wattz-up-garl**- here ya go! hope you enjoy this!

**Carmela-chan**- thanks for all of your reviews so far! hehe hope you'll keep reviewing! ^.^

**Jess**- lol i'm kinda leaning towards that idea, but lol thanks! 

**svetlaella**-lol glad you liked the chapter!

**seiko123**-here it is, chapter eight! thanks and hope you'll review this one too! ^.^

**Mystic_Moon_Empress**-thanks for all your reviews so far too! You wont be diappointed reading this chapter...I think? lol 

  
Omgosh thanks you guys! hehe until next time!  
**x**o**x**o tina 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own CCS.  
  
Oh man I'm so sorry! I have a really good excuse so hold your rotten vegetables for a sec. See, after my last update, my grandma and grandpa decided to take me and my brothers and sisters all to China. Well guess what? They're considering living there with my step-dad. Good thing right? WRONGGGGGGGGGG....he doesn't have internet access to his house! And even worse.....he's making me study like 16 hours a day! well anways chapter nine!  
  
Chapter 9-Bus drive  
  
The alarm clock rang and a not so sleepy Sakura turned it off. Wow!! Two whole days with Syaoran-kun Sakura's face bacame hot and tints of red glowed. Get a hold of yourself...already thinking about stuff like that She took out her warmest clothing, lotion, and everything else she needed. Since she her labtop doesn't have AIM, she'll have to e-mail Little Wolf everyday. Hope he doesn't mind   
  
Sakura ran downstairs and kissed her dad on his cheek. "Good morning!" She even kissed Touya on the cheek. "Ewwww! Oh my god!!! Sister germs!!!!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Touya's five year old attitude. "Get over it Touya, and there's no such thing as sister germs. Brother germs however, are a different thing." Touya snickered and looked at Sakura with squinted eyes.   
  
"Oh yeah?" He ran after Sakura with kissing sounds. "Ahhh!! Get away from me!!! You're gonna give me cooties!!!"   
  
"Oh muah muah muah muah!" Touya said. Fujitaka laghued at his children. "Have a fun trip Sakura."   
  
"Thanks dad!"  
  
"Better not let any gaki touch you. I'm gonna beat them to a bloody pulp if they do."   
  
"Bye Touya! Dad!!"  
  
Sakura walked out the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Outside Syaoran was waiting with his 2004 Eclipse. ( for you, **lover**789 !)"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to take you to school silly." He walked up to her and placed a good morning kiss on her forhead. "Where's mines?" Sakura blushed and kissed on his cheek quickly. "Good enough." He said while stroking his chin. Syaoran palced and arm around Sakura's waist and walked to his car. Touya came out of the house cursing at Syaoran. "Hey you!! What do you think you're doing with my sister!?!?!?!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Drive Syaoran!! Hurry!!" Syaoran stepped on the pedal speeding out of the driveway. Touya stood there watching the car drive away with a black thunder cloud over his head. His veins were bulging out of his head.  
  
"Who was that Sakura?"   
  
"Oh...no one...just my brother..." Sakura laughed lightly. The drive to school was silent, but Sakura didn't mind. The scilence between them wasn't an awkward one, it was a nice one. When the couple got out of their car, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. Tomoyo quickly whipped out her video camera and began filming. Oh this is so kawaii! Chelsea squeezed the living daylight out of Yamazki seeing Syaoran and Sakura together.  
  
Leene, on the other hand, souldn't stand seeing them together. First he rejects me, then he gets together with Kinomoto! Syaoran took Sakura's hand into his and walked with her into the school. "Syaoran...they're staring at us." Sakura said uneasily. "Relax, it's okay." All the seniors filed into the auditorium where they waited for the bus to come.   
  
"Quiet please. Everyone? Can I have your attention?" The seniors all settled down. "Well today is the day you're all going camping. I hope the two days you spend there will be fantastic. And after you get back, your senior prom will be coming up shortly after that." The buses came shortly after the principal's announcments. The jocks and cheerleaders were on one bus, while everyone else was spreaded among other buses. (Yes I know that isn't right, but that's how it is at my brothers' school.)   
  
Syaoran and Sakura sat in the middle together, with Chelsea and Yamazki behind them. Tomoyo sat with Lily. (Don't worry all you Eriol-Tomoyo fans, Tomoyo will won't be alone for much longer.) "Tomoyo? Is Sakura and Syaoran an item now?" Tomoyo paused before answering. "Yeah...kinda...does it bother you?"   
  
"Oh no! Not at all! I just don't want her getting hurt, that's all."   
  
"Don't worry if that idiot trys anything, he'll pay for it."   
  
Syaoran fell asleep on Sakura not long into the bus drive. Sakura, seeing as how she doesn't have anything else to do, opened her labtop and logged on to the internet. She went to hotmail and opened a new message.  
  
Hey Little Wolf,  
  
How are you today? I'm great! Remember when I said I didn't know if he was joking with me or not? Well it's confirmed! We're officially an item now! I'm so happy! And I hope the same goes for you. I can't get on AIM because my labtop doesn't have it. And I'm using my labtop cause we're on a trip right now. It's suppose to be the highlight of the year, but I can't wait for the senior prom though. When you get this e-mail, answer me asap.   
  
Love,  
  
Blossom-chan  
  
She logged off the internet and fell asleep on Syaoran. Feeling cold, Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran. Tomoyo spied on the couple, filming their every move.   
  
After what seemed to be like days of driving, they finally arrived at the resort. Syaoran had woken up shortly after Sakura fell asleep. He light tugged on her jacket. Sakura slowly fluttered her eyes open which was greeted with a pair of warm amber eyes. "We're here" he said. They unloaded the bus and signed in.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise I'll have a longer one next time I update! But hey, what'd you think of the couple thing? hehee  
  
-tina-  
  
thanks to all these reviwers and I hope you'll forgive me!  
  
**lover**789 , lexy ann, hikari-over-yami, asn water, kawaii bunii, Jade-Rain-Star, MagicKnightNancy, fruitz-kandi, misty*amethyst, Serinity-chan, heheangel kisses, Devil's Little Sister, Angelheaven272003, fuzzy purple thing, Illusioner 1412, magiabruxa. I=stupid, Tammy, seiko 123, kagome suboshi, emilou, Carmela-chan, tina, Kari Hiiragizawa, kawaii syaorn lover, Joanne, andgel of light and darkness, Chibi Menchi, sweet-captor, Yen Nguyen, Mystic_moon_empress, Hikaru Ayumi, Light-sakura11, G O H A N * H O T A R U, kute-lido-azn, lifes_mysteries18 , ~*¢¾ Sambony ¢¾*~ , EnaChan, cheeryblossom91, Daggat-Sakura, Kikakai, Avelyn Lauren, pixydust, kamehameha, celticas  
  
If i forgot anyone, sorry!! please forgive me! I promise next chapter will be extra long to make uo for my latness and shortness! until then, ja ne! 


End file.
